Mirror, Mirror
by Emma Iveli
Summary: Alternate Universe versions of the Straw Hats show up wanting to be friends, or so it seems. They’re evil and the alternate version of Luffy wants to take over the World while stealing Luffy's dream of being King of the Pirates! Please R&R.
1. Hey it’s us… sort of…

A/N: Well a new fic, haven't done this in a while. I don't have many strait of up One Piece fics that aren't crossovers, ingle OCs or crossover with my unpublished novels. I got into a conversation with another author (I won't say who) but we got into a conversation ab0out this fact yesterday, about she's been watching my work(which explains how she found out about PEJP Bengtzone... I've been wondering about that considering all but one of his reviews are in the New Lives Saga which is in the Sailor Moon X-overs section) and how I don't have any strait of up One Piece stories, and I had this idea in my head for a while (I know since March at the earliest) well here it is, some of them were easy to come up with (Luffy, Robin, Franky, Usopp, Nami and Sanji) while others (Brook, Chopper and Zoro) were hard, trust me, Brook and Zoro's are the weirdest (and probably most funny, especially Mirror Brook) well anyways enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or this idea, this idea is an over used thing in fiction so yeah, no one can claim the rights... especially the goatee thing... every group of evil twins one of them must have a goatee.

Mirror, Mirror

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: Hey it's us… sort of…

9 figures covered in shadows were discussing their plans, evil plans.

"So the first step is that we befriend them." Said the first figure that appeared to the leader.

"Are you sure that will work?" asked a cold uncaring voice.

"They must be friendly idiots, so it should be easy." Said another voice with a British accent.

"After all those suckas won't know what hit them!" yelled another voice.

"Okay, who farted!" said another voice who was a woman.

There was a girlish giggle, "That would be me!" said another who was also woman.

"You bitch!" yelled another.

"Please… if you have to do that please do it in another room." Said a rather tough voice.

"It's wrecking havoc on my asthma." Said the last who had a rather nasally voice and began ti cough.

"Let's get back to business… at noon tomorrow, we introduce ourselves." Said the leader, "And then things can finally get interesting…"

The net day on the Thousand Sunny, Luffy just stared at the sky.

"I'm bored!" he whined.

"Then do something." Muttered Nami who was reading nearby.

"I'm hungry!" he whined.

"We just ate lunch!" muttered Nami.

"I'm bored!" he whined yet again.

Nami was close to snapping… that's when the plot came… um… that's when there was a bright flash of light that engulfed the whole area, both Nami and Luffy rubbed their eyes.

"What was that!" said Luffy rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know." Said Nami who then noticed something very weird, "What is that thing!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Everyone heard the yell and came running.

"What is it Nami!" cried Sanji.

They looked to see a strange well… it looked to be a rip in the space-time contain, it was a big hole.

"What is that?" asked Usopp.

"It's a mystery door!" said Luffy.

"Now's not the time!" yelled everyone else.

That's when something came out of it, it was human… no wait… it was just any human.. it was Luffy… well it looked like Luffy, same Straw Hat, same scar… but he looked different, very different, his hair was comb which Luffy never did unless he had lice (which he got a lot), he wore a white dress shirt, red pants and shoes and the most striking feature was he wore a goatee…. The entire crew stood there blinking.

"Awesome! You look a lot like me!" yelled Luffy.

"That's because I am… from an alternate universe." Shad the other Luffy, "Perhaps it's best we call my universe the mirror unversed."

"Why can't we call it universe A and Universe 1." Said Luffy.

The other Luffy or Mirror Luffy slapped his forehead, "I'm not getting into that argument."

"So we're dealing with an alternate universe Luffy who gets annoyed by our Luffy." Said Zoro with a sweat drop.

"Well I say he's evil." Said Usopp.

"Why do you say that?" asked Sanji.

"Because it's a common known fact that people from alternate universes are evil." Said Usopp.

"Okay…" said Franky who stared at him.

"So… why are you here?" asked Luffy.

"Well me and my crew came here to be friends." Said Mirror Luffy.

"Your crew?" asked Luffy blinking.

That's when someone else came though the "Mystery Door", it as Zoro... or what sort of look like Zoro, he had green hair… but that was the only thing that could be Zoro, he was very pale, wore thick glasses, was extremely gangly, wore a t-shirt that said "Beam me up Scotty" (how he got that t-shirt they'd never know) and had three strange metal tubes dangling form his waist.

"This is my first mate Roronoa Zoro." Said Mirror Luffy.

"Hey…" said Mirror Zoro with a very nasally voice.

"There's no he can be me!" yelled Zoro.

That's when another figure came though the mystery door, it was Nami… she looked more like Nami than the other counterpart did, her hair was slightly longer and put into a tight bun, she also wore Victorian style clothing.

"It a pressure to meet you all." Said Mirror Nami.

"Okay this is weird." Said Nami with a sweat drop.

That's when another figure came though the door, it was Usopp, well what they could tell from coming though the doorway, he had the same nose, but he was muscle bound and wore a ponytail… he just gave a nod as his greeting.

"Why does he look for much cooler?" thought Usopp.

Well as you can guess the next one to come out was Sanji, he was unshaven and wore an old dirty t-shirt and jeans, other than that he looked pretty much the same.

"Hey…" said Mirror Sanji.

"That's my greeting." Said Mirror Zoro adjusting his glasses.

"Sorry, buddy I didn't know." Said Mirror Sanji.

"That's okay Zoro." Said Mirror Zoro with a smirk.

"So…" said Sanji.

"I think those two get along…" said Robin.

Sanji and Zoro began to glare each other from the corners of their eyes.

That's when Chopper came though the portal, the thing was he wore a cloak that only revealed his antlers, and that he was a lot taller than Chopper.

"Hello." Said Mirror Chopper in a very cold tone.

Chopper began to shiver, "He's creepy." He thought.

That's of course when Mirror Robin came though the portal, she was wearing a long sleeved shirt with a cartoonist flower on it and shorts, other than that she looked pretty much the same, if it wasn't for the childish expression she had on her face.

"Yay! We're going on an adventure! We're going on an adventure!" she said childishly.

"That's interesting." Said Robin with a smirk.

That's when Mirror Franky came though the "Mystery Door"… well much like with Mirror Zoro, it the only thing that could be judged was the hair color, his metal nose and his chin as he was very skinny, wore a suit and bowler hat.

"Charmed to make your acquaintance." Said Mirror Franky.

"Okay… that is just weird." Mumbled Franky.

However when Mirror Brook came though the door, everyone tried to hold in their laughs, hell even Brook found his bizarre counterpart funny, yes he was a skeleton, yes he had an afro, but this Brook had something more, he wore a blue track suit, a back wards cap and some Bling-bling.

"B-rook is in the hiz-ouse! Yo!" yelled Mirror Brook.

"I can't believe my eyes… even though I don't have any! Yohohoho!" laughed Brook.

There was a silence as the two alternate crews stared at each other, creating an awkward silence…

"Their evil!" yelled Usopp.

"What?" asked Luffy and Chopper.

"Like I said it's a common known fact that alternate universe doubles are evil!" yelled Usopp.

"What really?" asked Chopper and Luffy.

The Mirror Straw Hats stared at Usopp almost seemly ready for a fight.

"You idiot!" yelled Nami hitting him in the head.

"Ow…" whined Usopp rubbing his head.

"Sorry… he has a habit of lying." Said Nami.

"It's no biggie." Said Mirror Nami.

"Let's talk about this in the Galley." Sighed Sanji, "This is all too weird." He thought.

As they went to the to the Galley, Mirror Luffy and Mirror Chopper looked at each other.

"They don't suspect a thing like you thought." Said Mirror Chopper.

"I know they wouldn't like I said, their idiots." Said Mirror Luffy.

"But remember we will need to keep an eye on Robin." Said Mirror Chopper.

"I know that… after all judging from out Robin, she's going to be a big problem." Said Mirror Luffy.

And so that… one of most interesting adventures for the Straw Hats would begin.

Next time: The Straw Hats and the Mirror Straw Hats get to know each other... fight break out and interesting conversations occur... especially one between the tow Usopp. Usopp uncovers the plan of the Mirror Straw Hats but now one believes him... what will happen, find out next time!


	2. Getting Along… or at Least Trying

A/N: Well here's the next chapter, I would have updated yesterday, but I was busy yesterday (hides One Piece uncut DVD box set behind back)... oh a word of advise, if you have to preorder something so you can get it on the first day... just make sure that the day the DVD comes out isn't the day after Memorial Day... or after Labor Day... just after a federal holiday... FYI, the episodes... were perfect! They were great! If you don't have it and you have the money... get it! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 2: Getting Along… or at Least Trying

The two… well on crew, from different universe looked at each other… it was very weird. They seemed to be complete opposites. Really once could just from looking at it.

"There's something we really need to talk about…" said Luffy.

"That's right… why did you come to this world?" asked Nami.

"That's not it…" said Luffy, "I want to know is if I'd look that good in a goatee."

"That's not important!" yelled the other Straw Hats while Nami beat him up.

"Sorry…" said a bur sued Luffy.

"Like we were saying… we just want to be friends, after all. How many people get the chance to befriend alternate versions of themselves." Said Mirror Luffy with a smirk.

"If you call him my alternate self." Said Zoro staring at the nerdy version of him.

"I have a an idea." Said Mirror Luffy, "Why don't we spend time with our atlantes selves to see I we would get along."

"That sounds cool!" yelled Luffy, "Let's do it!"

"I still say their evil…" muttered Usopp.

"Will you give that up…" muttered Sanji.

And so each of them hung out together… it was really weird… really, really weird.

With Zoro and Mirror Zoro… Zoro was training lifting weights while Mirror Zoro watched.

"So why are you lifting weights?" asked Mirror Zoro.

"I'm training so that I can become the World's Greatest Swordsman." Muttered Zoro.

That made Mirror Zoro laugh in one of those nerdy ways.

"What's so funny?" asked Zoro staring at his alternate self.

"World's greatest swordsman, how lame." Laughed Mirror Zoro.

"What's that supposed to mean!" yelled Zoro.

"My goal is admirable one…" said Mirror Zoro, "To become the one true nerd king!"

"What?" asked Zoro with a sweat drop.

"That's right! In order for to me to that I must defeat the level 73 wizard Mihawk in a games of Dungeons and Dragons. I tried defeating him before, but I lost. Right now I'm a level 42 Dungeon Master, while less powerful I am at Level 42, which is a better number." said Mirror Zoro hop began to laugh at the joke.

"I don't get it." Said Zoro with a sweat drop.

"You know… 42…" said Mirror Zoro.

Zoro gave his counterpart a blank look.

"You know… the answer to life, the universe and everything." Said Mirror Zoro.

Zoro still stared at his mirror self.

"Never mind…" muttered Mirror Zoro.

Meanwhile with Nami and Mirror Nami, both were in the library while Nami worked on the map.

"So… um… me." Said Mirror Nami.

"Yes?" asked Nami.

"Do you have any romance novels?" asked Mirror Nami.

"I'm sorry, I don't know." Said Nami, "Ask someone else, maybe Brook or Robin."

Nami while she was pretty sure with Brook, she wasn't sure with Robin after all after happened when Franky joined she couldn't help but to admit, Robin was a bit of a pervert.

"Oh…" whined Mirror Nami.

"So you like romance novels." Said Nami razing an eyebrow.

"Yes…" said Mirror Nami, "I hope one day that will happen to me."

Nami sweat dropped, "Okay… that's just weird…" she thought.

"But the one thing I love more than romance is giving toe charity." Said Mirror Nami.

That's when Nami fell out her seat.

"Are you okay?" asked Mirror Nami.

"I'm fine… really…" said Nami getting up, "Okay… this is just too weird." Thought Nami.

Meanwhile in the infirmary, Chopper was organizing while Mirror Chopper merely watched.

"So you me in another universe?" asked Chopper.

The cloaked figure said nothing.

"So… what's it like it your universe?" asked Chopper.

Mirror Chopper once again said nothing.

"Are you going to say anything?" asked Chopper.

"I don't like answering questions." Answered Mirror Chopper.

"Oh I see…" said Chopper with a sweat drop.

Chopper then shivered, "He's really creepy." He thought.

Meanwhile in the Galley Sanji was preparing a snack for Nami, Robin and their mirror selves while his Mirror Self watched, every not an then giving off a small laugh or chuckle.

"Do you want to say something?" asked Sanji after Mirror Sanji laughed again.

"I can't believe that you actually cook for them, and you like it." Said Mirror Sanji shaking his head.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sanji.

"I'm just saying, woman are here to serve men…." Said Mirror Sanji.

"What was that!" yelled Sanji.

"You heard me!" said Mirror Sanji glaring at his counterpart.

The two began to size each other up… that's when Mirror Sanji threw at punch at Sanji which he dodged.

"What the hell!" yelled Sanji, "You us your hands! Aren't you a cook! What if happens if you severely injure you hands!"

"I am… but I only cook so that woman will shut up about how men don't pull their weight." Said Mirror Sanji, "Who cares if I injuries my hands."

Sanji gritted his teeth and threw another kick at his mirror self and the two began to fight.

Meanwhile with Franky and his Mirror Self, Franky was working on the Mini Merry 3 while his counterpart just watched and drank tea… the air was extremely tense… almost as if one of them wanted to say something to the other.

Finally Mirror Franky said something "Will you please put some trousers on, I really don't want to see your bum."

"What did you say!" yelled Franky turning to his counterpart.

"I said put some trousers on." Said Mirror Franky smugly.

"Oh really what will you do if I don't?" asked Franky.

"I say "Ni" over and over again." Said Mirror Franky.

Franky stared at his mirror self and decided to work on the Min Merry 3… while his Mirror self said "Ni" over and over again, it wasn't so bad at first but after a few minutes it began to get really annoying.

"Will you stop that!" yelled Franky.

"Will you please put on trousers then." Said Mirror Franky.

Else where on deck Brook and Mirror Book stood next to each other, in silence… neither one didn't know what to say much like Fancy and his mirror self… however their silence was a little different… as it more friendly and really two people trying to come up with a friendly conversation.

"So…" said Brook, "Do you ever ask to see women's panties?"

"No way dog! I may be a playa but I never ask to ask to ask see the Ho's panties." Said Mirror Brook.

"Then what do you do?" asked Brook.

"I ask them out on a date to a park or maybe museum and I'll only kiss them if they're ready." Said Mirror Brook, "Why you ask them to see their panties."

"Yes…" admitted Brook.

"That might not be my style!" said Mirror Brook, "But you got your own style! Slap me some 5!"

Brook uneasily slapped 5 his mirror counterpart.

Else where on deck Robin read and at the same time watched her counter play on the swing happily.

"Wheee!" cheered Mirror Robin.

Robin put down her book and sighed, "There's something that I need to ask you." Said Robin.

"What?" asked Mirror Robin.

"What are you doing in this world?" asked Robin.

Mirror Robin stop swing and began to pout, "I forgot… it something… something and then something else... I completely forgot. Sorry!" she said.

"I see…" said Robin going back to her book.

"So what cha reading?" asked Mirror Robin running to her counterpart.

"A book on history." Said Robin with a smirk.

"Oh that's boring." Pouted Mirror Robin, "Oh yeah! The slide!"

Mirror Robin began to play on the slide with Robin watching her.

Meanwhile with Usopp and Mirror Usopp, Usopp had just finished his stories.

"And soothe town declared me a hero, the end!" said Usopp.

"That story never really did happen, did it?" asked Mirror Usopp.

"Of course it happened!" lied Usopp puffing his chest out.

"Yeah… it's a lie." Said Mirror Usopp.

"Since you're my evil twin, that must mean you can't lie, is that right." Said Usopp.

"Yeah, pretty much." Said Mirror Usopp who then froze.

"So you just admitted you're my evil twin…" said Usopp with a sweat drop.

"Yes I did." Said Mirror Usopp who slapped his head, "Idiot!" he thought.

"Ha! So I was right!" said Usopp.

Mirror Usopp smirked, "Either way, I saw the reactions you had earlier… if you do tell your crewmates, they won't believe you." He said.

"What are you planning?" asked Usopp.

"You really think I'm stupid, I might be muscle bound and I might not be able to lie! But I'm not an idiot." Said Mirror with an evil smirk.

Usopp gritted his teeth and glared at his counterpart.

Meanwhile with Luffy and Mirror Luffy, Luffy kept asking questions about him and his crew.

"Yes I did eat the Gum Gum Fruit like you did." Said Mirror Luffy who began to stretch his fingers.

"That's awesome." Said Luffy, "Do you want to be king of the pirates too."

"Yes of course I do." Said Mirror Luffy who then said under his breath, "But not of my world."

"What was that?" asked Luffy.

"Oh nothing… it was nothing." Said Mirror Luffy.

Sometime later there were two meetings at different parts of the ships, the Straw Hats met in the Galley while the Mirror Counterpart had their own meeting in the library. The Straw hats were of course talking about the Mirror Straw Hats.

"They're evil! He said … my evil twin said so!" yelled Usopp.

"Usopp…" muttered Nami.

"I hate to say it... but I agree with him." Said Sanji, "If my twin wasn't evil I don't' what evil is then."

"Why did he do?" asked Nami.

"He fought with his hands and said women are here to serve men." Said Sanji.

"I agree… I watched my counterpart and she's my compete opposite." Said Robin, "While I don't think she's evil I have a feeling that our counterparts are our compete opposites, meaning that at Luffy's counterpart is evil."

"I don't get how wanting to be the One True Nerd King is the opposite of being the World's Greatest Swordsman." Said Zoro.

"You counterpart wants to be the one true nerd king… what his goal to beat Mihawk in a game of Dungeons and Dragons?" asked Sanji trying not to laugh.

"Well at I get along with him more than you do with yours." Muttered Zoro.

"So wait… that he is trying to beat Mihawk in a games of Dungeons and Dragons?" asked Luffy.

"Either way, I can't shake off a bad whenever I'm around my twin." Said Chopper.

"I agree…" said Franky nodding.

"Oh come on their not so bad." Said Brook.

"You talked about woman didn't you?" asked Nami.

Brook said nothing… which signified yes…

"Either way, we all have to agree we have to keep an eye on them." Said Robin, "After all I did see my counterpart use the powers of the Hana Hana Fruit push herself on the swing… so I do believe this isn't some trick by the Marines, but still do need to keep an eye on them."

Most of the crew needed agreement.

"I don't' know! But the other me is cool! He has a goatee!" said Luffy.

"Will you cut it out with the Goatee!" yelled everyone else.

Meanwhile with the other meeting they were finalizing their plans.

"Here Robin drink this." Said Mirror Chopper giving Robin some sort of drink.

"Okay!" said Mirror Robin.

"So then tomorrow, we move for the next phase…" said Mirror Luffy, "After all I'm begging to think that they might be suspecting something… especially thank to Sanji and Franky."

"It's not my fault! I mean who treats woman the way he does!" yelled Mirror Sanji.

"We also can't forget the fact that the other Robin is extremely intelligent… she must have figured it out as well." Said Mirror Usopp.

"You're the one who told…" said Mirror Nami.

"Stop fighting right now!" yelled Mirror Luffy, "Right now we have to subdue them before we can take over."

The other nodded in agreement while Mirror Robin yelled "What is this stuff!"

"It's something that will help out plans." Said Mirror Chopper.

"What are they again?" asked Mirror Robin.

The others sighed… and began to shake their heads. Mirror Luffy then smiled evilly.

"Either way… soon the world will be ours." He said with an evil smile.

All of them began to laugh evilly… with their evil plan soon to begin…

Next Time: Thanks to a toxic gas that Mirror Robin had to (ahem) pass the Straw Hats are knocked out and are immediately captured by the counter parts. What will happen? Will everyone finally believe Usopp? Find out next time!


	3. The Plan Begins

Chapter 3: The Plan Begins

It was the morning after the Mirror Straw Hats show up. They were eating breakfast that the two Sanjis made… which were separate but still good… the tension from the day before was still in the air. So it was a fairly quiet breakfast.

"My stomach hurts…" cried Mirror Robin.

Chopper was about to check up on her when Mirror Chopper said "She's fine… just a side reflect of a medicine she took yesterday."

"So then… are you going to your home dimension soon?" asked Zoro.

"No… we're going to stay a little longer." Said Mirror Luffy.

"How did you get here any ways?" asked Nami.

"You see I'm a bit of an inventor and I thought what if there was a way to access the other dimensions and here we are." Said Mirror Luffy.

"D your invention ever blow up in your face?" asked Nami.

"No, why do you ask?" asked Mirror Luffy knowing that it was probably about how Luffy couldn't invent something if his Luffy deepened on it.

"Just never mind…" said Nami.

""My stomach really hurts I think I'm going to explode." Said Mirror Robin.

That was the cue for the Mirror Straw Hats.

"We're going to go back to our ship to make sure other pirates from our world didn't leave religious literature." Said Mirror Luffy.

"What?" asked the Straw Hats.

"We'll tell you later." Said Mirror Zoro.

The Mirror Straw Hats left the Galley.

"I have the strangest feeling that they're not leaving this world." Said Zoro.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"They're planning something." Said Zoro.

Out on the deck, the Mirror Straw Hats were on the deck.

"Say Robin… do you have to fart?" asked Mirror Chopper.

"Now that I think about it… I do." Said Mirror Robin.

"You know what might be a funny prank… using your "Chamber of farts" on our counterparts." Said Mirror Luffy.

"That would be pretty fun." Said Mirror Robin.

Inside the Galley… some how all of the Straw Hats sensed something.

"What's going on?" asked Luffy.

"I don't know." Said Zoro preparing his swords.

That's when several butts appeared in the room, causing everyone to sweat drop.

"It must be Robin's counterpart." Said Nami.

"You can do that Robin?" asked Luffy trying not to laugh.

"Yes I can." Said Robin.

"Does that mean you can also…" said Brook.

""Yes I can do that with that body part." Said Robin.

Sanji began to blush, Brook would have… but he didn't have any skin.

"Please don't ask her what I think your going to ask." Said Zoro.

That's when suddenly all of the butts farted… however there was something strange about the ahem… toxic gas.

"I feel dizzy." Said Luffy.

That's when all of the straw hats passed out. The Mirror Straw Hats entered the room wearing gas masks… expect for Mirror Chopper for some bizarre reason.

"So looks like your potion worked Chopper." Said Mirror Sanji.

"It sounds like you were doubting my abilities as a doctor." Said Mirror Chopper.

"So how long are they going to be out for?" asked Mirror Zoro.

"Another couple of hours, that will be enough time to tie them up, take away their weapons and put the Sea Stone Cuffs on the ones that need them." Said Mirror Luffy.

An unknown amount of time later Luffy woke up, his head was throbbing and he didn't remember what happened. That's when he noticed his arms were bound with Sea Stone cuff and he was tied to the master. He saw that they were tied up along with him and Robin and Chopper also had sea stone cuffs on the others were waking up as well.

"What happened?" asked Zoro.

"The Chamber of farts." Answered a voice.

They looked to see the Mirror Straw Hats stranding before them.

"Are you the ones that did this?" asked Luffy.

"Of course we are, what did you expect… like your Usopp said "counterparts from other universe are evil." So you should have realized that we'd do this." Said Mirror Luffy.

"We didn't think you'd be so easy to trap." Said Mirror Nami.

"All of you are quite dumb." Said Mirror Franky.

"Fo' shizzle." Said Mirror Brook.

"Why did you tie us!" yelled Luffy, "And it be better not because you felt like it!"

"Like I said I want to be king of the pirates." Said Mirror Luffy.

"What did you have to tie us up then." Said Nami.

"Because… it's the king of the pirate of this world is what I want to be." Said Mirror Luffy.

All of the Straw Hats were shocked.

"Why this world! Why not your world?" asked Luffy.

All of the Mirror Straw Hats laughed evilly… expect for Mirror Robin who got distracted and was now chasing a butterfly.

"Why would I want to be king of the pirates of my world. All the pirates there fun loving inverters that give candy to children and spread the word of the Flying Spaghetti Monster." Said Mirror Luffy.

(Note: This is what Pastafarians actually belie in.)

"Flying Spaghetti Monster?" asked the Straw Hats.

"You so don't want to know." Said Mirror Nami shaking her head.

"I despise Pastafarians…" muttered Mirror Zoro.

"So you want to be King of the Pirates in this world because they share your ideals?" asked Robin.

"Yes and no…" said Mirror Luffy, "Not only will I become the king of the pirates but I will take over this world as well."

"Why do you want to take over the world?" asked Luffy with a sweat drop.

""Why not." Said Mirror Luffy with a shrug.

"Why not…" thought the Straw Hats.

"Okay now we will give you plans for our plan." Said Mirror Luffy.

All the Straw Hats moaned…

"Oh great… he's going to start monologuing…" complained Sanji.

"You see our ship the Darkness Pill…" explained Mirror Luffy.

"You named your ship the Darkness Pill?" asked Robin somewhat amused.

"Yes… now as I was saying our ship had a rather large laser beam that will destroy the Hold Land of Mariejois… with out leaving anything behind. Within a few nautical miles from here is the fastest point where we can launch the beam…" explain Mirror Luffy, "After which we plan to anonymously send you the Marines. Once that's done, we plan on beating all other pirate crews into joining us forming the great armada to take what's left of the World Government then finally finding your World's One Piece." Explained Mirror Luffy.

"Are you sure you can get away with this?" asked Mirror Robin.

"I'm positive." Said Mirror Luffy with an evil smile, "Usopp… you watch them until we return."

"Aye, aye sir!" said Mirror Usopp saluting.

All of the other Mirror Straw Hats departed though the nearby gate way to the Mirror World… leaving the Straw Hats in the care of Mirror Usopp… and wonder how they were going to out of this one.

Next Time: The Straw Hats make their escape while Usopp fight his counterpart. What will happen and can the Straw Hats catch up to their counterparts once they gotten their ship into this world? Find out next time!

A/N: For those who haven't read chapter 52 of the Biju Biju Fruit, Monologuing is a term for the villain's speech whenever there's a death trap (think James Bond villains)... It isn't the first time I used that term in a fic ("Thanks a lot Sasuke, now he's monologuing…")

Also the thing with Pastafarians is real, Pastafarians believe in the Flying Spaghetti monsters and believes that pirates are absolute divine beings and the lack of them is what is causing global warming (look it up on Wikipedia)... I'm frankly surprised that there aren't that many One Piece stories that mention this... it's mentioned in my stories related to my novel Child of Light (one of the main characters is a member of the Church of the Flying Spaghetti Monster)... I think there should be more jokes and references to the Church of the Flying Spaghetti Monster... just saying.


	4. Stopping Ourselves

Sorry for the long wait... here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Stopping Ourselves

The Straw Hats were still tied to the to mast. Mirror Usopp was their guard… sure they didn't get along with the World Government… okay… they declared war on the World Government…. But they needed to get out of there… especially for Luffy's dream. That's when another portal appeared… a larger one… large enough for a ship to go though. That's when a black ship, that looked like an evil person of the Thousand Sunny went though the portal… it was dark, evil and had a panther's head instead of a Lion's Head there was also a gigantic laser on the ship.

"Sayonara Suckers!" yelled Mirror Luffy as the ship sailed away.

"Damn it!" yelled Luffy, "I'm going to get him!"

"What are we going to do?" asked Nami who then felt something in her pocket and whispered to the rest, "I have a small knife in my pocket… I can get us out of here."

"What about us?" whispered Chopper.

"I have an idea." whispered Usopp, "Hey! Me! Do you have the keys to the stone cuffs?"

"Yes I do… I mean… why would I tell you?" asked Mirror Usopp.

This made the Straw Hats sweat drop.

"Okay… I have a plan…" whispered Usopp.

He began to whisper it to everyone else.

"Are you sure about that?" whispered Zoro, "I mean…"

"He's me… so I should be the one who fight him." Said Usopp.

"You just want to trade your counterpart with Usopp's." said Sanji.

Zoro said nothing… which meant yes… he would rather fight Usopp's counterpart rather than his own, then it at least it would be a challenge.

After a few minutes Nami managed to cut the ropes that were holding them back, surprising Mirror Usopp.

"How the hell did you get free he yelled out." He yelled out.

"I had a small knife hidden." Said Nami with a smirk.

"Damn it…" muttered Mirror Usopp.

He was ran over to them… but for some bizarre reason tripped, he got up and saw that the Straw Hats were no longer by the master but were rather at where they kept their weapons in sight… taunting them.

"That was weird luck…" said Usopp grabbing his bag.

"You're not going any where!" yelled Mirror Usopp.

That's when Usopp shot a Smoke Star at him. He began to cough and couldn't see anything… he thought he felt someone touch him but brushed it off. When the smoke he Straw Hats had left, to the plot the course of the Ship in order toe catch up with the Darkness Pill, with the exception of Usopp.

"You really think you can beat me?" asked Mirror Usopp with a laugh.

"Of course I can! Just like the time I defeated the giant lizard of Monster Island!" yelled Usopp.

"I know your lying!" yelled Mirror Usopp, "Just like I habitually tell the truth! You habitually lie!"

That's when Usopp took out his 10 ton mallet.

"Look at my strength! You really think you can beat me?" laughed Usopp.

Mirror Usopp just smirked walked over to Usopp and upper cut him… Usopp was thorn so high in the air he went up so high that all one could see was faint glimmer. He then was about to crash into the when Mirror Usopp took out his hand and caught his counterpart.

"Thank you…" sighed Usopp.

"That was nothing…" said Mirror Usopp, "That was just me showing off my strength."

"What!" yelled Usopp.

That's when Mirror Usopp took out his own mallet from nowhere… and what's more it looked real.

"This is a real 10 ton mallet!" said Mirror Usopp smashing it to the deck created a large shockwave.

Usopp blinked and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Where do you keep that mallet." He asked.

Mirror Usopp blinked and stated, "I'd rather not say."

"Ewww…" said Usopp.

The upper deck, at the ship's wheel the others were planning something.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" asked Nami, "I mean if they destroy it…"

"The World government might be our enemies… but there's no way I'm letting him become this world's king of the pirates! He's pure evil!" yelled Luffy, "Nami did you get the keys!"

"Yeah I did." Said Nami.

Nami unlocked, Luffy, Robin and Chopper (they didn't put some on Brook for some reason). When she unlocked them… all three of them collapsed.

"I think they regain when we get there." Said Nami.

The others nodded in agreement.

Back on the lower deck, Mirror Usopp aimed his giant mallet at Usopp but kept missing.

"What am I going to do?" thought Usopp, "He's too strong."

That's when he realized something… his mirror self was his complete opposite, which meant that he might be easily tricked.

"That's it!" thought Usopp.

Mirror Usopp once again smashed where Usopp was and noticed he hit him. Usopp was bleeding all of the place.

"He's pathetic…" muttered Mirror Usopp walking towards his counterpart.

That's when Usopp got up and hit his counterpart with a hammer… ton of times.

"What the hell!" yelled Mirror Usopp as his counterpart ran away, "Come back here you leprechaun."

It's possible that Mirror Usopp developed a bit of a concussion from those hits to the head.

He began to chase after Usopp when he stepped on some caltrops.

"What the hell!" he yelled.

"Time to finish this!" yelled Usopp.

Usopp then took out his Kabuto and hot a Fire Bird Star at his counter part… burning him instantly.

"Hey guys!" yelled Usopp, "I need some help what I'm going to do with him!"

not too long later after the three Devil Fruit users recovered from the Sea Stone cuffs… They had tied up Mirror Usopp to the mast and was working out their final plan.

"So you guys are going to beat up your alternate selves while I watch the ship and him." Said Usopp pointing to his counter part.

"I don't think I will fight my counterpart." Said Robin.

"She's probably evil!" yelled Luffy.

"No…" said Robin, "She's too not intelligent enough to evil."

"That does make some sense." Said Nami.

"Either way…" said Luffy, "I think the best thing to do is come up with our own Universe's name!"

"Why?" asked Zoro.

"If they're the Mirror, then our universe will known as the Mongooses, the Fighting Mongooses." Said Luffy.

Everyone looked at each other and Nami hit him in the head for being an idiot.

"The ship's nearby." Said Chopper.

On the Darkness Pill, Mirror Zoro ran up to Mirror Luffy.

"The Thousand Sunny is approaching." He said.

"It won't be operational for another 20 minutes." said Mirror Luffy, "It should be fun to humor them while until everything's all set."

"That's perfect!" said Mirror Zoro, "That little fool will know the ways the nerd is not one to trifled with!"

"I take it he underestimated your powers." Said Mirror Luffy.

Mirror Zoro gritted his teeth, "Of course… I can tell he thinks I'm weak! I'll show him!" he yelled out.

"My counterpart needs to be socked in the face!" said Mirror Sanji joining them, "It's going to be fun!"

"That's right…" said Mirror Luffy with an evil smirk.

With that… the fight for the world and the Title of King of the Pirates began!

Next Time: Brook fight his Mirror Self to find that... well Mirror Brook uses a more modern way of fighting. Also Mirror Nami faces herself and discovers that while Mirror Usopp was strong it was nothing compared to her strength... also Robin and her Mirror self decides to have some fun together... what will happen? Find out next time!


End file.
